janet_edwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hive England/Education
Early Education For children younger than 12, education consists of learning the Duty songs, Basic math skills, Reading and writing. They also learn about their Hive as if it is the whole world. They do learn the basics that there is 107 hive worlds and there is a Joint Hive treaty but not much else about. “School is such a waste of time. I’m twelve years old. I can read, know my tables, can recite all the Hive Obligations, and sing all the Duty songs. Why do I have to keep spending three hours a day, five days a week in school when there’s nothing left for me to learn? I’ll be imprinted with all the other knowledge I need when I come out of Lottery.”''Edwards, Janet. Perilous: Hive Mind A Prequel Novella (pp. 59-60). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. The year before then move to teen level 50 when they are 13, they learn the things they will need to know on teen level such as budgeting their allowance so they will be able to buy meals and necessities and how to use the laundry machines. Hive Obligations and Duty songs ''“I know their importance far better than you do, Fran. My imprint includes full details of the part that school plays in socially conditioning children to be conformist and productive members of the Hive.”''Edwards, Janet. Telepath (Hive Mind Book 1) (p. 84). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. “The Hive knows best.” one of the songs contains the Chorus about the zones * “Burgundy, Red, Orange Zones. We are united. Yellow, Green, … '”Hive Duty song number ten''' - “The Hive is our world. It houses and feeds us. The Hive is our world. It guards and protects us.” Tracking Bracelets Until the age of 10 Children wear a tracking an unbreakable bracelet so they can safely wonder around and if they wonder off their parents or authority can easily find them. The tracking bracelets are removed on their 10th birthday which is considered a significant stage in growing up. The day after, or the first day without a bracelet is called "Freedom Day" and they are excused from school. Some times what they do on their freedom day will be an indication of what they might be coming out of lottery, this is particularly true for the more daring children. A telepath strike team leader will always go at least two zones away from their home zone on their freedom day. Ref.. Huricane (Hive Mind #3) ''“Glenna didn’t keep quiet,” said Buzz. “Describing a child as resilient is the teachers’ code for them not being intimidated into silence by ridicule. There are a few other code words in these records too. Glenna’s teachers hate her. They admit she’s highly adept physically, and appears totally loyal to the Hive, but she’s also intelligent enough to spot any inconsistencies in what they say, and rebellious enough to point them out to the rest of the class.”''Edwards, Janet. Hurricane (Hive Mind Book 3), Chapter 4. Kindle Edition. References Category:Hive World